Nobles of Bedivere
The Kingdom of Bedivere is divided into seven fiefdoms, each with its own ruling house. Additionally, one great house rules the kingdom itself, and another one is in charge of population control in the City of Bedivere. Each house is also a master of a district in the City of Bedivere, and holds a permanent manor in the city as well as a castle in their fiefdom. Each house is run by a Dwor (or Duke), and most Dwors stay within their manor in the capital city due to the ruthless political games that occur within Redspring Keep. Houses House Cordalev Current head: Frederick Cordalev House manor: Redspring Keep Fiefdom: The Kingdom of Bedivere The ruling masters of Bedivere, the Cordalevs were originally one the families in the fiefdom of Bedivere that took arms in D’Arthure’s crusade alongside Bedivere Kay. The Cordalevs are the fourth House to reign over Bedivere, the first being Bedivere’s own line, followed by the Anorfengs, then the Malofidals. The Cordalevs command Bedivere’s military, known as the Kinghts of Kord (or more colloquially as simply “Cords”). This honour was originally held by the Keldivere family, however, during the second crusade the three direct male heirs to Uriel Keldivere, as well as Uriel himself, were slain defending the city, and the position fell to his second in command, William Cordalev. The Cordalevs are known for their ruthless persecution of crime and disorder in Bedivere, and during their hundred years as rulers of Bedivere crime has seen a steep drop within the core of the city. House Navinross Current Head: Sten Navinross House manor location: Lordstead Fiefdom: Bren Prairie The Master of Silver Garden and Lordstead, and Lord of the Bren Prairie Fiefdom, Sten Navinross is most likely the last of his line. An elder of unknown age, Sten was once a great warrior with a beautiful wife. Unfortunately, his beloved died of disease before they could produce an heir, and Sten has never remarried. He is known to value order, cleanliness and peace. The Navinross House is traditionally tasked with maintaining the city’s streets, walls, public buildings, sewer systems, and general infrastructure. House Corealin Current head: Aymon Corealin House manor location: Bannerrun Fiefdom: Gravesend The Corealins are Masters if Scarred Hearth, Brasswall, and Bannerrun, as well as Lords of the Gravesend Fiefdom. They are tasked with the security of Bedivere and run its military defenses. The head of their House, Aymon Corealin, also commands the city’s guard, the Reyalls. This position was originally held by House Mastefin, however, their heir was killed by the Bahiry Pizan, and the House was forced to hand over its power to House Corealin. Aymon is a middle aged man who values security over all else, and is said to have a chokehold on all family affairs. House Ramsharad Current head: Ferduan Ramsharad House manor location: Sigilin Fiefdom: North Forest House Ramsharad are the Maters of Two Coin Run and Stonecough, and own the minor fiefdom of North Forest. House Ramsharad is tasked with running the Underquarry and all associated mines of Bedivere. The origin of the Ramsharads are not very well known to the public. They were originally said to be a group of immigrants from Alik Bahir that were elevated to noble status by House Cordalev once they took power. They replaced House Dramsted who were forced to step down by the Cordalevs for electing a woman as House leader. The current head of their family, Ferduan, is a young man who has recently taken over the mantle as leader after the death of his father, Talimohad. The next in line, according to tradition, should have been Talimohad’s father, Habnul, however, the old man refused due to health concerns. Ferduan takes his job very seriously, and speaks of little else other than commerce, and power for his House. House Thaftnandire Current head: Barnabas Thaftnandire House manor location: Aggro Fiefdom: Richwater House Thaftnandire are Masters of Aggro and Swineton, and Lords of the Richwater fiefdom. They are tasked with agriculture and food distribution in Bedivere. Their head, Barnabas, is a plump, well-dressed man who values honesty and down to earth goals. House Ashdown Current head: Arthur Ashdown Manor house: Blueline Fiefdom: Godfrey's End House Ashdown are Masters of Gnomlin, Ironwall Way, and Tinkerton, as well as Lords of the Godfrey's End fiefdom. Their House is tasked with organising the artisans of Bedivere, as well as maintaining the ever important Kords Arm Lift. Due to the crucial nature of the lift, House Ashdown rarely has to deal with politics from the other Houses; for fear that the antagonizing house may find its goods and services “unable to fit on the lift”. This suits its leader, Arthur, just fine, seeing as he rarely comes into the city for business, preferring to leave the task to his cousin, Thomas. The Ashdowns are also famed warriors across the land, know for their devotion to Pelor and the destruction of creatures from the Deep Night. House Hudsonmyre Current leader: Tobias Hudsonmyre Manor house: Blueline Fiefdom: Fieldside House Hudsonmyre are the Masters of Blueline and Silkparade, as well as Lords of the Fieldside fiefdom. They are a very rich House tasked with maintaining the Bedivere treasury. They are infamous for their love of luxury and their condescending attitude. House Bedilvin Current head: Humphrey Bedilvin Manor house: Sigilin Fiefdom: Bedivere City House Bedilvin are Masters of Caravany, Neverhomestead, and Sigilin. They are tasked with population and resource allocation in Bedivere, one of the most important positions in a city restricted on all four sides by a canyon. Their current head, Humphrey, is a pale, blond man who values numbers, money, and justice. House Bedilvin is infamous for having a sickly, frail appearance. Dead Houses Bedivere House Bedivere, the true descendents of the original Bedivere Kay, were killed by House Anorfeng during the civil war in response to the House’s massacre of all the elves in Bedivere. Anorfeng House Anorfeng took command of Bedivere after disposing of its original rulers, House Bedivere. House Anorfeng’s actions were wildly controversial, and when the head of the household, Brom Anorfeng was killed fighting in the civil war for Bedivere’s independence, the rest of the House was run out of Bedivere by House Malofidal. Bedivere, however, would remain independent ever after. Malofidal House Malofidal took command of Bedivere from House Anorfeng after running its members out of the city. House Malofidal ruled fairly for several centuries, but eventually allowed Bedivere to fall into ruin. House Cordalev lead a coup d’état against House Malofidal with the backing of the populous of Bedivere. Mastefin The original commanders of the city guard, House Mastefin was deposed by House Corealin when their heir was killed by the Bahiry Pizan. Rockstire All of House Rockstire was burned at the stake as magicians during the Arcana Genocide Shabernock All of House Shabernock’s heirs were killed during the civil war. Crisminstein All of House Crisminstein was burned at the stake as magicians during the Arcana Genocide Traduendall All of House Traduendall’s heirs were killed by the Scourge Bendinvire All of House Rockstire was burned at the stake as magicians during the Arcana Genocide Helming All of House Helming was burned at the stake as magicians during the Arcana Genocide Kaldivere All of House Kaldivere’s heirs were killed during the Second crusade Rinefrov All of House Rinefrov was burned at the stake as magicians during the Arcana Genocide Franovere All of House Franovere’s heirs were killed during the Second crusade Mallostin All of House Mallowstin’s heirs were killed during the Second crusade Category:List Category:Bedivere Category:Nobility